Darts and other projectiles are commonly used as toys. The present invention features a dart tip device comprising a paper cap that can be popped when the dart tip device impacts another object. The dart tip device may be attached to a standard dart in lieu of a traditional pointed dart end.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.